


The Neko Prince

by Imhereforthechaos



Category: The Ascendance Series - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Some Swearing, absolute crack fic, catboy jaron, everyone is ooc but its for sexy reasons, some implied (extemely minor) sexual content, tags will be added/edited along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhereforthechaos/pseuds/Imhereforthechaos
Summary: My Immortal but it's actually the false prince (also catboy jaron <3 )
Relationships: Bevin Conner/Mott, previously. theyre like... bitter exes now
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. pspspspspsps

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo everyone this is my first time sharing and i hope u like this >w< and if u dont u can suck my huge cock and then choke and die >:3 (haterz Will b blocked)

Hi my name is Sage and i have brown hair and deep green eyes I am a catboy nya :3 and i Love wearing my super cute maid dress and my super cute cat ears which make me look super cute >w<

I live in an orphanage but i actually only spen the summer there because i go to a magic school called Hogwarts where im learning how to be a wizard OwO. Im always getting trouble though, but only because the teahcers r super mean >:( ( _AN: omg those f*cking teachers r so evil!!!_ ) for example today i had sneaked out some food from the kitchens because i was hungry when suddenly professor snap came around the corner ( _uh oh what is he going to do O_o_ ).

"What are you doing you stupid boy?" he roared

i had been caught! i tried to run but i tripped and fell. what was i going to do!!! OWO

suddenly another voice spoke "leave them alone." it was.... Bevin Conner! *gasp* "i had asked this boy to go get me some food"

grumbling professor snap walked away (hehe >:3) i was saved phew!

"sage isnt it? that is your name?" he asked me OWO!!! how did he know my name? i thought.

i gulped ans nodded "well Sage," they whispered "i have a very important favor i want to ask of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nya!!! :3


	2. NAM NAM NAM NAM

I ran to the Great Hall becuase i was already very late for the welcome feast. when i got there profesor Dumbledore was already making his speech!!! i was soooo late!!! i hurried to go sit at my table and try not to call attention to myself. 

"we are very excited to announce that this year we will be hosting the triwizard tournament!" dumbledore said "and that's why we want to welcome the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools!"

everyone started clapping and cheering as they entered the Great Hall. the Beauxbatons students wore light blue robes and really cute hats. im guessing because they were french O.O 

when everyone had finally settled down dumbledore spoke again. "Students who want to participate in this competition must submit their names by writing them on a piece of paper and putting them into the goblet of fire" he pointed to a large golden goblet. he then finished his speech and that's when the feast finally began.

all the food was super yummy >w< and when it was over and i was heading towards the Griffyndor common room i was cornered by.... Bevin Conner again! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back!!! >w<


	3. I'm headed straight for the castle (they wanna make me their queen)

"Well hello Sage. Didn't think i would be seeing you again so soon. I wanted to talk to you about the favori requested of you earlier?"

"Uhhhh"

"How would you like to ensure your place as a competitor of the triwizard tournament?"

"uhhhhh" OH MY GOD 0-o ME?!!! Me represent all of hogwarts?! i was super excited and i was sure that if i didn't say something soon i would get the zoomies! "well, what would i be getting in return?" i asked. i could Not waste an opportunity like this!!!

"If, and i repeat, IF you win you will become this year's prom king"

"uhhhh" me? Prom King?! this was almost too much to process OWO !!!

"well. what is your answer" they were getting impatient 

"I will do it!" i proclaimed

They grinned "that's exactly hat i wanted to hear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is going to happen next??? owo


	4. Catboy (derogatory)

the next day i was so nervous walking up to the front of the great hall. I had my name written on a tiny pink piece of paper where i had written my name with super cute and fancy handwriting. i dropped it inside the goblet and the goblet swallows it whole! i wanted to put my hand inside the fire!

some prepz were giving me weird stares so i hissed at them and decided to leave.

all day i was squirming and jumping in my seat during classes and i didn't pay attention to anything the professors said ( _A/N: not like he_ ever _does stupid catboy_ ￣へ￣ ) 

when dinner finally came around i was almos bursting with excitement. when i got to the Great Hall Bevin conner was stiing next to Dumbledore. he noticed me staring and he smirkd. i gobbled up all my food ([NAM NAM NAM NAM](https://imgur.com/gallery/x7y5Gmn))

finally after we were all finished eating Dumblefore stood up and said "Ok bitches. time to see who gets to die this year" or something like that i wasnt listening to him because i was too exited to see who i wluld be competting against.

"First we will choose the victor for Hogwarts" he shoved his hand all the way into the goblet and pulled out a pink piece of paper. it was my name! i tried to act surprised when he called my name out bit i was just soooooooo excited >w<

"Now we will determine the Beauxbatons victor" he once again put his hand in the goblet and pulled out a neatly folded piece pf paper. "Tobias Brànch" a wimpy looking kid stood up. he totally looked like he was gay and like a total crybaby. probably becase he was french u-u i could easily beat him. everything was going good up until now 

he then pulled out another paper from the goblet and shouted the Durmstrang Victors name "Roden Harlowe!" a really tall and buff looking guy started walking to the front of the hall. i was a little bit worried about fighting him but upon closer inspection he looked like a total idiot so that clamed my nerves. i was definitely the most qualified cnadidate there u-u ( _i have to be the most fuckable victor in this death tournament_ )  


we then had to stand in front of everyone while they clapped and i did a little bow for the crowd. the three of us were then ushered to a small room where Conner was waiting for us. 

He was smiling a big shadk smile. "Perfect," he purred, "Everything went according to my plan"

The three of us stared at him in shock. WHAT PLAN?! O_o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter yet!!! ο(=•ω＜=)o in which sage is bitchy and hisses @ prepz


	5. god said murder is ok when its for sexy reasons

"Well, you see," conner was saying, "i cant really risk not winning this gamble can i?"

the three of us stared at him. what the fuck was he saying?! ヽ（≧□≦）ノ i was supposed to be the chosen one!!!  


"so what i decided to do," he continued, " was that the three victors would _not_ be chosen randomly. i personally made sure you, the three of you would be chosen."

"wait a minute" tobias (i think thas what he was called? i couldn't be bother to remeber his name u-u) said. "how did you even manage to do that? the triwizard championship director doesn't seem like the kind of person that wouldbe persuaded with money..."

theremwas an uncomfortable pause. 

"ahem." Conner cleared his throat awkwardly

O-O

...

"well anyways," conner continued "you must know that not all three of you will be able to win. obviously only on of you can be the prom king. the ofher two of you will die"

w-what? ÒWÓ no one said anything about DYING?!

it seemed like the only way out of this was going to be murder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are about to get stabby!!! >:3


End file.
